wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for February 29, 2016
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. As I mentioned on the CIC and RSI boards as well as Twitter last Monday, I didn't get any work done on Elegy during the week of February 15th due to me taking the time to get the design document for Starflight III up where it could be accessed publicly. The effort to convert the document from one wiki format to another wound up taking pretty much that entire week, and I have yet to put my other SF3 files up where they can be publicly accessed, though due to events that have happened these last few days I may forego doing that entirely. It certainly looks like SF3 may be taking off once again, and it is my sincere hope that this time around there will be a finished product at the end. So this past week I tried to get back to work on Elegy, starting with what I've got down as the highest priority item to deal with right now, namely the ninth-level battle map for the cruiser Ni'rakh, which is needed for the Elevator encounter in Chapter 2.1. I had been having problems incorporating my intended use of a triangular grid with the types of grids available at pyromancers.com, the site where I've been going to to make the maps. This past Tuesday, I finally found a page on the 'Net that explained the relationship between hexagonal and triangular grids, namely that they're duals of one another - if you connect the center-points of a hex grid, you wind up with a triangular grid. This little mystery was what was keeping me from making much progress on my ninth-level battle map, and once I'd discovered it, I was able to knock out the configuration of the corridors immediately surrounding the ship's Bridge rather quickly. The same information also let me work on a map of the Bridge itself, work that was finished up this past Thursday. The big problem I had with finishing up the Bridge battle map was that in the initial design plan, I had my triangular grid turned the wrong way - I had the corresponding hexes with their "straight row" along the horizontal axis, while pyromancers has set up their hex grids so that the straight row is vertical. If you know anything about hex grids, having them turned the right way is an absolute must; it's why I could sit there and build and rebuild the thing and it'd never look right. I didn't figure that out until Thursday, unfortunately, and in the meantime a fair amount of time spent on the Bridge battle map on Tuesday was effectively wasted. My main issue with the ninth-level battle map at this point is that there's a fair amount of wasted internal space at this point, and I'm still trying to figure out what to fill it with. In the meantime, however, I feel like I am in a position to begin making progress once again. I finished out the week on Friday by working on the Engine Room and Bridge encounters, completing everything about the Engine Room encounter that still needed to be done except for the initial encounter with Irgu and the sequence to get the engine back into working order. I even got the flowchart for that single encounter corrected; what's on the site now should be the final permutation of the chart. I also workeg on some specifics of the Bridge encounter on Friday, which (now that I have a map) should be something I can readily knock out this coming week. So my Plan for this week is to continue work in Elegy Chapter 2.1, beginning with the Bridge and Engine Room encounters. I also intend to work on the ninth-level battle map this week; I printed out a hardcopy of the thing and used a time-honored architectural method (involving a pencil and my imagination) to see if I couldn't spruce up that encounter a little. I made pretty good progress these past few days - the corridor is starting to look like an interesting place to have a little shoot-out. I think it will be pretty easy to knock out the Elevator encounter once I have that battle map done, and at this point I'm considering knocking it on out. I certainly hope I'll be able to re-use the ninth-level map at some other point during the campaign; I'd hate to think that I'm going to all this trouble when I won't be able to use it again. I also will be doing some work with the Starflight III project; now that the design document is up, I have to change things to suit the new project standards. Hopefully any changes there will be minimal and won't cut too deeply into my time to work on Elegy. If it looks like it will, though, I'll be sure to let y'all know about it. Well, that's all I've got for this update. The next update will post to the WCRPG site sometime between 11-14Z next Monday, March 7th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts